


Hannictober Ficlets

by hannibalnuxvoxmica



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannictober Challenge, Kittens, Leaf piles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalnuxvoxmica/pseuds/hannibalnuxvoxmica
Summary: Day 15: Leaf Piles





	1. Leaf Piles

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Leaf Piles

“How did he get here?”

“He was probably abandoned. Feral mothers will often abandon the runts of the litter.”

“That’s…cold. I wonder how long the poor thing has been here.”

“It couldn’t have been long. Something so small couldn’t survive this weather for very long on its own.”

They had been walking the woods when the faintest of squeaks caught Hannibal’s ear. Such a small sound that Will missed it completely. Hannibal had stopped abruptly, drawing Will’s initial concern and then his curiosity, and after only a moment Hannibal had successfully tracked down the source.

Buried in a pile of leaves under a large tree was, strange as it seemed, a kitten. With bright orange stripes punctuated by white, and a small patch of brown atop its head.

Will saw it in his face the moment Hannibal scooped him up.

“I didn’t take you for a cat person,” Will says, Little Orange nuzzling into the arm of Hannibal’s wool coat, his hand laid protective over him.

“I grew up with both cats and dogs, and have an appreciation for both,” Hannibal remarks fondly. His eyes are softened in a way that Will doesn’t often see. Similar to the way he looks at him, but more…paternal. More doting and less  _you exhaust me but I love you anyway_. Though a pang of jealously  _does_  run through him when Will considers that the look is almost exactly as fond.

“Hannibal.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s getting late, we should head home.”

“Yes, I agree.”

Neither of them move. Little Orange mews into the crook of Hannibal’s arm, muffled, and then rolls onto his back. Hannibal beams almost proudly.

“Hannibal.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re already attached, aren’t you?”

Hannibal looks up at him, and just that look says all he needs to. Will sees, for a moment, a flash of the future that is currently crashing down upon him; tiny paws kneading at his clothes incessantly, shrill mews waking him in the morning, Hannibal spoiling him possibly more than he already spoils the dogs.

Will sighs heavily.

_You exhaust me, but I love you._

“Come on,” Will says, brushing Hannibal’s arm as he passes by. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> [Come cry with me about Hannigram](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hannibalnuxvomica)


	2. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Full Moon

“Hannibal!  _Hannibal!_ ”

Will stands on the last step of the farmhouse, hugging himself tightly. He remembered to grab his coat as he left in a rush, but even with it he shivers in the cold night air.

The fields and farm are scary at night. Who knows what is lurking out here, just waiting for the opportunity to make a meal of him?

Monsters, most probably.

Werewolves seem likely as well, seeing as how he only yesterday finished a book featuring them. Hannibal had warned him not to read it, but Will had informed him pointedly that he is not, in fact, a  _baby_ , and stubbornly went against his advice in the end.

He didn’t regret it then, but he does now.

_“Hannibal!”_

Nothing.

Will stamps his foot.

 _At least,_  he comforts himself,  _it’s bright for being nighttime._

Will steps forward and onto the ground, scanning his surroundings, and then sets off. He walks quickly, ignoring the crawling feeling on his back, suppressing the urge to look behind him every second. The garden is just around the side of the house, this shouldn’t take long…

Will jumps, nearly shrieking. Through the darkness, he thinks he sees some four legged creature lurking against the side of the house. 

He exhales a shuddered breath and lets his heart calm before continuing.

Nothing but his father’s tool bench.

As he rounds the corner, he sees him. Laying in the garden pathway on his back with his fingers weaved behind his head, staring mesmerized at the sky.

Will stops with a huff. “Hannibal.”

Hannibal turns his head, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to find  _you_ ,” the  _dummy_  is silently implied.

Hannibal sits up. “Did I wake you up?”

Will shrugs. “I noticed you were gone,” Will hugs himself as a breeze passes through, “why are you out here?”

Hannibal gestures up, grinning his wide, toothy grin. “It’s a full moon.”

 _That’s a terrible reason,_ Will thinks to himself, but then Hannibal smiles at him and stretches out his hand, and Will takes it without a thought.

“Your hand is cold.”

“Duh,” he replies, adding, “my parents won’t be happy if they find us out here, you know.” 

“Why would they find us?” Hannibal responses confidently as Will sits beside him, and the thought is all but forgotten as Will lies back.

It is beautiful.

The stars and the moon and all the darkness between. Like this, beside Hannibal while the sides of their bodies bump together and their hands lay intertwined, it really is beautiful. And to think Will never cared for it before.

Hannibal speaks of constellations, planets, and stars, eagerly giving Will the scenic route, and everything else is chased away. The cold, the fear of monsters and of the night, the nagging feeling of tired just behind his eyes.

Gone is the pit in his stomach, the frantic, racing feeling in his chest when he woke to see Hannibal gone…

“Hey,” Will begins, turning his head, “next time you leave… next time you come out here, wake me up before you go. Take me with you.”

Hannibal meets his gaze. “Are you sure?”

Will’s hair ruffles against the ground as he nods.

Hannibal smiles, and then nods. “Okay.”

Will sighs contentedly, squeezing Hannibal’s hand.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> [Come cry with me about Hannigram](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hannibalnuxvomica)


End file.
